The Green Latios is born
by PokeLover74
Summary: What happens when Ash Loses the Kalos league and Ash and his friends lands in Alto Mare for a "visit". First fanfic.
1. Altomare part1

**Hey everybody not going to bother with the au** **thor's note in the beginning, besides saying this is my first story and please please please please please no flames and give me some pointers since this is my first story. I am not going to waste your time anymore. See you at the bottom ofthe page. Sorry for the delay.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that involve pokemon.**

"Hey" = talking

" _Hey_ " = aura

'Hey' = telepathy

 _Hey =_ thought

Chaapter 1: Altomare part1

* * *

The red female pokemon was sitting in her sitting down at a picnic table thinking, _what didn't I help him when I had the the chance?_

 _Flashback_

* * *

The mysterious women looked at us and talking to each other at the sametime trying to figure out who's getting who. Their conversation didn't last long since we started to flee. Then she heard a fire from gun, as she turned around I see him on the ground screaming in pain, struggling to get up from the net as it felt like one billion electric types useing their strongest move on him. The red female dragon was about to fly over to him when he told me to stop.

'Run...Lait...ias...ru...n...NOW!' he said while jumping in the crossfire of the electrocuting net that's about to smash into Latias.

' **LATIOS** ' she cried out as he was still telling her get out of here. She was crying while she was fleeing from the problem while looking for some help.

* * *

 _End of flashback_

'Latias.', a deep powerful voice said. She couldn't hear him. She was to deep in thought. 'Latias!', the same voice said louder sounding concern. Again, she couldn't hear him while deep in her mind. 'LATAIS, SNAP OUT OF IT!' the higher pitch, lighter voice said. She had finally awoken from her memory bank to see three worried faces, one more worried than the others, starring at her directly in the eyes. She then understood why those faces are aiming at her. She then starts to look down with a tear coming out her eye.

'Latias...Are you ok? You seem to do this a lot lately. I know loseing your bro-', the deep voice pokemon began but was soon cut by Laitas.'It`s not just that Rayquaza. I-It`s another thing.', she said while remebering her past of the love of her life leaving. Then three more tears came down her eyes. 'I think...I think I would just do my patrol, you know when the fairy is here and then I go around Alto Mare and make sure things are safe and sound.'

 _In the Kalos region_

* * *

"Hey guys. We`re going to use a fairy to go to a beautiful place I visited one time." a very excited raven haired boy said accompanied by a mostly colored yellow with a lightning shaped tail and red cheek pouches that hold nothing but electricity named. "PIKACHU!" said Pikachu who is only repeating what Ash has said.

"Hey Clemot. What`s a fairy? Do they fly around us even though we can`t see them?", she said eagerly to know. "Well Bonnie the fairy w-", he said but get cut off. "Or is a kind of tale from a book?", she said while wondering. "I can tell yo-", he sa but gets cut off again. "Or maybe it's a type of pun." she said hoping it`s the last one. "BONNIE LET ME SPEAK", he said angrily which got the little girl attention. "Sorry big brother." she said apologetically. "It`s okay Bonnie, next time let me answer the question, okay.", he said softer waiting for the correct response. She gave him a nod as in "okay". "Well Bonnie, the fairy that we`ll be taking is a ship that can transport you anywhere in its limit. If it takes more than a day just to get there, we can sleep in the fairy.", he said finall explaining it to her. She looked up at him with stars in her eyes ready to explode so she can jump for joy. "Thats so cool."

"So Ash, what`s this beautiful place called anyway.", a female a slightly taller than ash with short hair and a pink hat said. "The beautiful place is called Altomare. It`s in Johto" the raven haired boy stated as Ash said.

"Altomare, huh. I heard that place had two ledgendaries. One a brother, Latios, and one a sister, Latais. But there are some people that say six years ago Latios is died, but i`m sure that isn-" he said but gets cut off, but this time by Ash. "Can we change the topic?" he said sounding really wanting to change the topic. "Why do you want to change the topic, we are going to Altomare. Might as well talk about what happened there." said the girl with the pink hat. "That`s the thing, Serena. Pikachu and I already seen what happened beause we was there when it happened, so we try our very best not to let anything similar to that ever happen again.", he said in a serious tone, with Pikachu nodding in agreement.

"Hey look the fairy!", Bonnie said in excited voice, not listenong to what Ash has said. "LET`S GO, LET`S GO!", she said while rushing toward a rabdom fairy. "Come on, she got the right idea." Serena said then took off running next. "Well it`s best if we hurry too. Come on Clemont, don`t want to be last again do you." Ash said as he was the third person to run. "Hey guys, is that even the right fairy?", Clemont questioned making the three racers stop and realize that they was running to a random boat on the docs, they didn`t have any tickets, and they didn`t call their parents. "Maybe we should call our parents, then you guys can get three tickets to Altomare that is if Bonnie want to go?" the blond boy said. "Of course I want to go, but what about you?" she asked him. "I`m going back to the gym just make sure that there is no malfunctions, so after we call our parents, that`s when we would say good-bye and part ways."

* * *

 **PL74: Sorry for the short chapter but I was taking to long on it so I decieded to stop right here at about one thousand words and this is my first fanfic so on how it is or how long it took me to write this.**

 **Pikachu: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU TOOK TO LONG!**

 **PL74: Hey, this is my first fanfic you know.**

 **Pikachu: I know I was just barely in it.**

 **PL74: Bye see you next chapter.**


	2. Altomare part2

**PL74: Hey everybody i`m back to bring to you another chapter. R &R and see you at the bottem of the page. *click***

 **Disclaimer: PokemonLover74 does not own anything that involves pokemon.**

"Hey" = talking

" _Hey_ " = aura

'Hey' = telepathy

 _Hey_ = thought

" **Hey** "= pokespeech

 **I forgot to add pokespeech in the last chapter so i didnt put any in there.**

 **Chapter 2: Altomare**

* * *

As the dragoness do her patrol, looking down at city, she ends up at the docs. As she looks at the fairy she don`t see him come off the boat. She kept staring at the boat until there were no more people left. The last person that came out was a person with a hat that had a pokemon symbol on it. The pokemon on its shoulder was yellow, black tip ears, and a tiny lighting shaped tale. She stared at the person with her hopes up as high as she can fly, but she noticed it wasn`t him.

The person who she stared at person who she thought was a _frod_ didn`t have the main features she was looking for. He didn`t have chocolate brown eyes, lighting marked cheeks, or the raven type hair. He also didn`t have the right pokemon either. His pokemon was a Pichu.

She looked down with the saddest face she could make. She looked foward and looked as far as her Eon eye could see. _Does he remember? Will he come back? Is there a chance that I will be able to see him again? If I am able to see him again, why haven`t I seen him yet?_ She couldn`t stop thinking about those questions. The red dragon pokemon then noticed two things, she paid more attention to one than the other.

She noticed the boat was ready to pull of with the people to the Kalos region, but she also noticed that there was something heading towards the city. She narrowed her eyes to get a better look. But instead of one something, she seen three somethings. A Heracross, a Talonflame, and a Charazard and all of them are carring something on their backs. She decieded to see what they was doing here, so she went to a dark ally, made sure nobody was looking and turned into a twin of Bianca. She came out of the ally and went to the spot where the fairy`s docs at. The diguised dragoness looked up into the sky and was able to see the three figures land on the ground. When she looked to see who was on the Charazard, her eyes lit up. She transformed back into a Latais and flew straight to the human that was on the Charazard.

"We made it. We sure are glad you guys was able to hold up." Ash said as he got off Charazard and find three pokemon asleep resting their wings. He smiled at his pokemon. "Thanks guys." He whispered, respecting their time of sleep.

"Wow. So this is what Altomare looks like in person." Serena said as she got off the sleeping Talonflame.

"It`s beautiful." Bonnine said as Serena helped her off the resting Heracross.

"You guys did great. Have a nive long rest, return." He said while returning his pokemon. That`s when something invisible picked him up high above the ground. "ASH!" Serena yelled as she was notice a floating sixteen-year-old high above the ground. "What`s happening to Ash?" Asked Bonnie. 'It`s me silly.' the mysterious voice said with a giggle. "Show yourself." He demanded while trying to look for who that voice belongs to. Just as he asked the mysterious thing dropped it`s cloak and turn visible again so Ash can see who she is. He looked at the mysterious figure and reconized it pretty quickly.

"LATIAS!" Ash exclaimed. 'Hey.' He looked around for anyone who was talking to him. 'Who are you looking for?' He then looked at Latias wondering something. Latias was also looking back at him worrying that he went crazy. "Is that you talking?" Ash asked Latias since they was the only two in the air. 'No silly. I can`t talk, i`m using telepathy. I learned a couple months after you left but thats the only thing I learned.' She said sheepishly. "Thats awso-"

"HEY ASH! ARE YOU OK!?" Serena yelled so Ash can here her. Luckily there was nobody besides them when she yelled because people wouldve thought she was crazy yelling into the sky like that. "YEAH I`M OK!" He yelled back. Latias is just noticing the new group with Ash. 'Hey Ash. Who are those two?' She asked especially eyeing the one that looks around Ash's age. "They`re my friends. You have to meet them." Ash said with his usual smile on his face. Latias thought about it for a second. 'Okay, but i`m going to have to change my form because we`re going to be out in public when we get down.' Latias said as she went invisible again. "That`s fine by me."

"Hey Serena. Who is Ash talking to?" Bonnie asked as she seen Ash`s lips moving looking like he was saying something. "I don`t know." Serena answered as she watched Ash float down to the ground. "Hey Ash, what happened up there?" Serena asked. Ash didn`t responed he just waited for Latias to come out with her form.

Latias went in a dark ally way and looked at the way Ash had his clothes dressed. Latias then decided to change her form. She is no longer going to be a twin of Bianca.

* * *

'Latias has been gone for quite some time. I hope nothing happens to her.' Rayquaza said to Bianca. "Yeah, she has been gone for quite some time, but we don`t need to worry. I`m sure she`ll be back soon." Bianca said trying to lower Rayquaza`s worry on Latias. 'Soon isn`t soon enough Bianca.' Rayquaza raised his voice at Bianca as he was about to leave. "Stop worrying about Latias, she`ll be fine. Remember she can take care her own self now. You don`t need to worry."

He stared at her then calmed down a little bit. 'I`ll give her thirty seconds and if she isnt back i`m going to look for her.' Rayquaza said closed his eyes and satayed perfectly still in the air. Bianca just looked at him with like he was joking but by the way it looks...he wasn`t joking. "You can`t be serious can you?" Bianca asked him just in case he was kidding. He didn`t respond to her. He just floated there in one spot. "YOU CAN`T JUST GIVE SOMEBODY THIRTY SECONDS BEFORE GOING AFTER THEM. Just give her thirty minutes then go after her. It doesn`t seem right to go after her in thirty seconds unless it`s hide-and-seek or some silly game people and pokemon play."

Rayquaza opened his eyes then started to leave the garden. "Come back. She`ll be aaaand he`s already gone. I`m going to the docs just to stare out at the sea." Bianca said as she was leaving the garden.

* * *

Latias came out of the ally way wearing the same exact clothing as Ash. The only difference is that Latias have red instead of blue jacket and she have that blue triangle on the chest of her jacket. She had red hair that reached all the way down her back. On the top of her head she had her hair shaped like the both of her horns. Her eyes were the same lemon color as they were in her latias form.

'So, how do I look?' Latias asked as she presented her newest form to Ash. "You look-"

"Hi there my name is Serena and that`s Ash." Serena said introducing herself and Ash. "And my name is Bonnie, this is Dendenne." Bonnie said introducing herself and the sleeping Dedenne. "Can you give us a tour around Altomare?" Serena ask the dragonese disguised as a girl.

Latias took a step back a little bit and looked at Ash with a help me look. Ash then thought of something. He ran over to Latias and put his arm around her. Latias whole face went red at what he did but her face going red was noticed by Serena. "Serena, this is one of my friends I met in Altomare last time I came here. Her name is Lily."

" **HYPER BEAM** " Yelled a deep powerful voice.

* * *

 **There`s my second chapter everybody and sorry I took way too long on this. This chapter was ment to be about 3,000 words but I cut it short because have an idea. Also I was hoping to make a whole lot of chapters in september but i can`t since im moving so until then chapters will be made a whole lot today.**

 **IS THERE ANYBODY HERE BESIDES ME!? Hey there`s a note on the door. It says:**

 _ **Hey Pokelover74, we all are not there today because you took to long on this chapter that`s only about 1,500 words long. iT SHOULDN`T TAKE THAT LONG TO MAKE ABOUT 1,500 WORDS IN A CHAPTER. Anyway we might be there next if you don`t take long next time. We could`ve had a special guest coming in but since you wasn`t here at your desk I won`t be there when you are making the chapter. By everybody, see you next chapter!**_

 _ **-Pikachu**_

 **HEY! HE CAN`T JUST END MY CHA-**


	3. READ FOR FUTUR STORIESFANFIC

**PL74:** I have made another account and is shutting down this one. I'm glad I have people who've followed and favorite me and my one story, but that just didn't feel like it was the right start and that's most of the reason that I didn't upload anything this whole year and the other portion of it is because of school and I do have to focus on it but now is summer break, so I can hopefully get more stories and chapters done. If you wanna check out my other account it's 'A-Jay-Liiyon'. I have just made this account. **_Until then PL74 is gone_**.


End file.
